Here and Now
by That's Why Rabbits Fly
Summary: Stiles gaped at his friend as he held the punching bag. "Dude, I am not Hillary Duff and this dude Chad Michael Murry," he accused. "Dude, you totally are," Gabriel replied as he took a swing at the bag. "You are Hillary Duff and I am the one kid who's name slips my mind. Trust me, you will find your Chad Michael Murry." AU
1. Chapter 1

Stiles growled as he heard the soft _ping_ from his computer, not wanting to be awake this early. Well this late, since he was trying to finish the 30 pound stack of Chem work Mr. Harris had decided to stack on him for no appearent reason.  
He rolled off the shit bed and half crawled half walked over to his computer. Almost like those _Thriller_cats that walked on their hind legs when they felt in serious danger. When he finally found his computer a smile spread across his lips.

_2:31 a.m.  
Sourwolf13: Kill me?_

Stiles pulled himself onto his backless computer chair, half typing as he ajusted himself so he didn't fall off the damn thing. Again

_2:33 a.m.  
ItTheClown: Did your little brother break the door again?_

He cursed his best friend, Gabriel, for making "ItTheClown" his username and managing to make sure Stiles could never change it. Stiles got him back though by filling his gas tank with suger. Taught that bastard to mess with Stiles Stillenski.

_Sourwolf13: No, I have about 100 lbs of homework taking up my bed currently and I'm barely done with Chem._

_ItTheClown: Harris is a bitch right? Glad to see I'm not the only one who got my body weight in homework from him._

_Sourwolf13: Why is he a teacher? Really the guy would be better as a drill sargent._

Stiles laughed quietly, making sure not to wake up his step-family. Though that didn't seen like a problem since the whole lot of them sounded like a bunch of chainsaws.

_ItTheClown: It's true, the guy seems to have a stick stuck so far up his ass that I believe it's his spine._

To be honest, that's what Gabriel said about their chemestry teacher from hell.

_Sourwolf13: Yeah. You gotta wonder though, how does Novak get away with, like, everything, ever in his class. I've never once seen that kid get detention from him._

_ItTheClown: It's because the little bastard's his brother and he decided that he spended enough time with him at home and school, he doesn't particually want to spend an hour alone with him after school_

It was true, Gabriel Novak was Mr. Harris' little brother. And since their father had up and left them and their mom had disowned them, Gabriel lived with Harris. Gabriel really tried to stay as far away from Harris as ever possible.

_Sourwolf13: Poor bastard. So what grade do you have in Chem?_

_ItTheClown: A, u?_

_Sourwolf: A+ wanna exchange answers so we get this done faster?_

That was an offer Stiles couldn't really refuse.

* * *

**Okay, I'm borrowing some charecters from other shows I watch, so watch out and try and figure out where they're from. Plus, yes a Cinderella Story... I know, but, I'm me and must do it. So review please and there shall be cookies, or shirtless male cast members. Depends on you guys for that. I promise it'll get better and I'll work on _Critize_ more. I have a slow process with that particluar one.**


	2. Still Counting

**Shinigami- I would if I had a better idea of a screen name. ItTheClown brings up bad memories for me but I've already started it so i must commit to it.**

* * *

"Stiles! Get your sexually deprived ass down here. I will leave your baby-ruining ass here to rot with your dick family," Gabriel yelled into the phone. Stiles groaned at his abnormally loud friend trying to make him deaf.  
The teen groaned loudly into his phone, ending the call before pulling on a t-shirt, red hoodie, and a pair of jeans. He slipped his Vans on before grabbing his wallet and attaching it to the chain on his belt and shoving his phone in his pocket. The window to his room slid open easily and he slipped though the opening. He jumped down and landed on the lawn below, tucking and rolling so he didn't injure himself. "Why did you bring him?" Stiles asked as he gestured to Jason Todd, who was chilling in the back seat of Gabriel's old Dodge Challanger.  
"Because you're not his only friend Genny-poo," Jason coos from the back seat. Stiles rolls his eyes as he climbed into the passanger's seat. There were days that he questioned why he was friends with these guys.  
Gabriel pulled away from the curb, looking over at Stiles as he pulled out his phone. "Is it Pervy Wolf?" He joked, watching as the corners of Stiles' lips pulled up in a half smile.  
"Yes," Jason answered from the backseat. "I know that smile, it's totally the dude he's been talking to since July."  
"Oh suck it," Stiles spat back at the black haired werewolf behind him. "Don't you have a cock to suck or something?" Jason rolled his eyes, pulling out his own phone.

_**Ralph the Wolf:**You awake?_

Stiles really needed to keep Gabriel away from everything he owned, because he never knew how he was going to make his life harder.

_**Me:**Yep, and being dragged to see Magic Mike, I'm pretty sure. Maybe The Amazing Spiderman. Either way, I'm content._

_**Ralph the Wolf:** I was dragged to Magic Mike last weekend._

_**Me:**Was it good?_

_**Ralph the Wolf:** it's a movie about half naked guys._

_**Me:** Touché_

* * *

By the end of _Magic Mike_ Stiles had a very long conversation with Sour Wolf. Jason and Roy had headed to see another movie, or as Gabriel and Stiles predicted, have sex in a movie theater.  
"Dude, I'm pissed with you right now. Like I'm tempted to drive your Jeep off a cliff," Gabriel grumbled as he turned up the radio, the car cab filling with _Still Counting_ by Volbeat.  
"You touch my baby you die," Stiles growled at him. Gabriel's phone rang and the blond pulled the device out from under his seat.  
"Shit, do you mind if I go over to the garage? Derek just texted me and there are a few guys who didn't show up today," Gabriel sighed.  
"Sure no problem, bro, I'll just sit in this nice car and text Sour Wolf until you decide to come out," Stile replied as they pulled out of the packed parking lot.

* * *

**Okay, shout out to my DC and Loony Toon fans in this update. And I do ship this DC slash couple.**


End file.
